Sleepover!
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: The Yugioh characters and me and iboni! have a sleep over at Ryou and Bakura's house. Some YAOI, some not. YugixYamiYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, DukexTristan, BakuraxIboni, RyouxJamie ! Rating went up for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Jamie: Hey! I decided to write a happy story, and include myself in it! Although, my writing style is so violent that I brought myself in very violently. :]

Iboni: Yes, it is quite violent. Terrible for me too. And most of the other characters. But all that happens is-

Yugi and Malik: Don't ruin it!!!!

Jamie: The way you guys talk to each other in this you'd think you two were a couple, not malik/marik and yugi/yami.

Yugi/Malik: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

Jamie: EEP! –runs away-

Iboni: Sigh. Jamie only owns me and her. And she owns, well that's about it…

Jamie –running from Yugi and Malik- ON WITH THE FIC! AH! –tackled-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What in the world are you doing?" Bakura asked as he watched Ryou flit around their house picking up and setting down random things.

"I'm getting ready for the sleep over, Kura! You didn't forget, did you?" Bakura's eyes widened.

"THAT'S TONIGHT?"  
"Yeah." Ryou giggled at his forgetful yami.

"AH!" He ran up the stairs. The doorbell rang, and Ryou answered it.

"Hey guys!" In front of him was Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Marik and Malik. "Come in!" They all walked in, talking simultaneously.

"Hey, Ryou. Where's tomb robber?"

"He forgot about the party, he's probably sulking upstairs or something." Ryou giggled, as did Yugi and Malik.

"Are all yami's forgetful? Since Yami here totally forgot and I had to drag him out." Ryou and Malik giggled again.

"Marik over there is such a space head. After he forgot about the party and I reminded him, he forgot where you guys live!" Both yamis glared at their hikaris. Everyone else laughed and they all walked in. They set their stuff up in Ryou's living room when the doorbell rang again.

"Who's that?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryou commented back.

"I'll check." Joey went to the door and opened it to find a distressed Iboni.

"JOEY! Have you seen my hikari?"

"Jamie? No. Maybe the others have seen her. Come in." He led her back to the others, who took one look at her and crowded around her.

"Iboni!" Yami said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Jamie anywhere! This morning she left her Millennium Snake at home, cut off her mind link, and didn't leave a note! I'm worried, she's been gone since before I woke up!"

"Oh my Ra!" Marik exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"Did you try her cell phone?" Suggested Seto.

"She didn't pick up." Iboni sighed.

"Let's try it again." Tristan said as he pulled out his cell. He punched in some numbers. "Hello? – Where are you? Iboni is at Ryou's worried out of her mind! -- Oh! Alright! I'll tell them. – You want to talk to Ryou? Sure. – See you soon!" He handed the phone to Ryou.

"Hey Jamie – Yeah, okay I get it. –Sure! You guys can stay here! The more the merrier! – So, soon. 'Kay. Bye!" He clicked the phone off and handed it back to Tristan.

"Iboni." Tristan explained. "She was Christmas shopping for you!"

"Oh!" Iboni smiled.

"Hey, Iboni. Do you want to sleep over here? Jamie already is." Ryou asked.

"Definitely. Sounds fun!"

"I'll get you guys some sheets." Ryou went to get some comforters.

"Iboni it's been a while!" Malik said. "How've you been?"  
"Good, and you all?"

"Good." Malik replied.

"I'm good." Yugi said.

"I'm good as well." Yami said.

"I'm in love." Marik said with a sigh. Everyone but Malik turned to him, he just blushed.

"With who?" Tristan questioned him.

"Malik." Now they all turned to Malik, who was turning even redder.

"Um, yeah, I was planning on telling you sooner or later."  
"CONGRADULATIONS!!" Joey tackled Malik.

"Augh! Get him off of me!!"

"Alright, mutt. Playtime with Malik is over." Seto hauled Joey up.

"Hands off money bags!!"

"Oh. That really hurt me, Mutt." Seto's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Ryou walked back downstairs with a bunch of blankets.

"Do you guys and girl want to start the movie? I have Austin Powers!"

"Sounds good." Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Malik said at the same time, then laughed.  
"Whatever." Yami, Marik, and Seto said together, than stared at each other.

"I suppose that would be fun." Iboni said as she stared into space.

"Well, I'll go grab the movie and see if Bakura wants to join us."  
"Why bother?" Yami said, then Marik and Seto snickered.

"Yami! That's not nice!" Yugi hit his Yami on the arm. Ryou ran upstairs to get the movie.

"By the way, Iboni, now that I'm out of the closet I absolutely ADORE your outfit!" Malik gushed. Iboni blushed.  
"Oh, this? Thanks."

"Out for five minutes and he's already flaunting it." Whispered Seto to Joey.

"Nice one, moneybags." Joey held his hand up for a high five. Seto hesitated, but then slapped Joey's hand. "Mind if I tell Tristan?"

"Whatever." Joey leaned over and whispered to Tristan.

"Dude! Totally! And Kaiba made that up?" Joey nodded. "Way to get a sense of humor man!" Tristan reached over and slapped Seto on the back.

"What did we miss?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Joey, Tristan and Seto smiled. Suddenly a crash was heard from above. Then they heard Bakura shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! -- GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM! – WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY ANYWAYS? – OH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Another bang was heard, followed by another males voice who wasn't Ryou or Bakura saying.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" They all looked towards the stairs to see Bakura storming down the stairs dragging Duke by the ear with a distressed Ryou following quickly behind them. They took one look at them and burst out laughing.

"ANYONE KNOW WHY THIS WAS CLIMBING THROUGH MY WINDOW?" Bakura shouted at them.

"Why don't you ask him yourself idiot! Why would we know that?" Yami challenged him.

"Don't get me started Pharaoh!"

"Too late not to!" Yami jumped up and the two of them started circling. Yugi and Iboni got up and went over to them.  
"Yami, don't do this. Please?" Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and nuzzled his neck. Yami sighed.

"Only for you, aibou."

"Wimping out, huh? I could use a good fight, and obviously the freak that climbed through my window can't defend himself. At least you'd have a little chance to beat me." Iboni put her hand on his mouth.

"Please don't hurt anyone. Just chill." Bakura blushed and took her hand off of his face.

"Okay." Then they both looked down at their hands, which were both still intertwined with the others. They pulled their hands away and blushed bright red. Malik leaned over to Marik.

"I see two couples. How about you?"  
"I never knew the Pharaoh was gay!"

"Same with Yugi. And I never thought Bakura would find someone. I thought he would die with Ryou and whoever he ends up with."  
"Me too." Then Marik leaned the rest of the distance and gave him a quick kiss. Malik blushed. "Love you so much." Marik said as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Love you too." Malik leaned against his lover as they watched their crazy friends. Tristan was picking Duke up.

"Why exactly were you breaking into their house?"  
"I wanted to scare you guys."  
"Well you did a great job with THAT." Tristan said sarcastically, and Duke laughed.

"I see another couple!" Marik whispered to Malik.

"Yeah Ryou is quite the matchmaker!" Malik said as he moved to sit on Marik's lap. "You're very comfortable." Marik just chuckled and nibbled on Malik's ear while he watched the rest of them.

Seto leaned over and whispered another joke into Joey's ear. Joey burst out laughing, falling over he was laughing so hard.

"Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. Never would've thought it." Malik joked.

"And Kaiba has a sense of humor? Who knew?" They laughed over their private joke.

"I feel bad for Ryou." Malik said suddenly.

"Why's that?"

"Well, he matched everyone else at the party up except for himself."  
"Ah, my hikari, I see what you mean. I suppose we will just have to wait and see."

"Alright! I set the movie up! Let's watch!" Ryou shouted over everyone talking at the same time. They all shouted in unison.

"Let's get this party started!!"

***

Another random dance scene came up on the screen. All of the yami's, who had never seen Austin Powers before, ducked their heads. (AN: That is what I did when I watched Austin Powers for the first time!)

"Gah! My eyes!" Marik shouted.

"Ra, guys! Get over it!!" Yugi giggled at Malik's anger with his lover.

"It's not our fault that this movie is disturbing!" Yami argued.

"JAMIE!" Iboni suddenly shouted, jumping up and pressing her hands to her temples.

"What's going on Iboni?" Bakura put his arm around Iboni.

"She's outside your house right now!" Iboni said in distress as her hand flew up to her throat. "She was on her way, when she got stopped by a bunch of gang members." A tear trickled down her cheek. "They're holding her up with a knife! We have to help her!!" She tried to run to the door.

"Iboni! You can't go out there! They'll kill you too. Let the guys go." Bakura told her. "Alright, all yami's come, as well as either Joey or Seto and Ryou, Tristan and Duke. Let's go!" Joey, Marik, Yami and Ryou all ran to the door. "Seto, Yugi, Malik. Make sure Iboni doesn't try to leave." Seto jumped up and towed Iboni over to the couch, where they all sat around her.

"It will be okay Iboni." Yugi assured her.

"The way she screamed out in the mind link will echo through my mind forever. I really hope they save her in time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie: Oh my Ra! I did a cliffy! I'm so proud!

Iboni: Me too. When do you think they'll realize that they aren't chasing you anymore?  
Jamie: IDK

Yugi/Malik: HEY! SHE'S OVER THERE!!

Jamie: EEP! Gotta go, bye!! –runs-

Iboni: I repeat myself, sigh. I will see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Tada! Chapter two! With extra violence!

Bakura: I get to kick ass!

Does Iboni know you and I are hanging out again?  
Bakura: Nope. She thinks you're here with Ryou but Ryou is asleep!

Yay evil! Anyways, I don't own most of this stuff. On with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura, Joey, Marik, Yami, Tristan, Duke and Ryou ran out of the house.

"Hey!" Joey called out. "What's going on?"  
"We told you not to do anything on our street, didn't we?" Bakura said.

"Hey guys! Chill. We don't want any trouble." The gang's leader called out. A bunch of guys were in a tight circle. Each of them was dressed entirely in red.

"Dude, it's the Bloods." Tristan whispered to Duke, who nodded.

"We just happened to catch this chick dressed in Snakehead colors. This is still our territory, you know. We had to bring her down. You know this chick?" The circle opened up to reveal Jamie standing in the middle, one of the guys holding a knife to her neck.

She whimpered.

"She's not a snakehead. She was on her way to our house." Ryou tried to reason with them.

"Well, she beat the crap out of our second in command, so she's going down. We'll bring her to a different street so not to break the treaty."  
"No." Bakura said angrily. "Part of our treaty was you don't kill our friends!"

"Well then…kill them!" The gang members all rushed forwards at them. Bakura immediately knocked out the closest guy to him, but another guy grabbed his arms and pinned him down to the ground. Tristan kicked the guy on Bakura, but he barely flinched. Someone else slammed his foot into Tristan's back, and Tristan fell to the ground swearing. Yami attacked the guy holding the knife on Jamie with a kick to the groin. He immediately dropped to the ground screaming, but on his way down swiped Yami's legs out from under him.

"Crap!" Yami fell and his face slammed into the ground. Ryou grabbed Jamie and pulled her away from the fight. She collapsed into his arms sobbing. Bakura tried to roll over on top of the guy on him. They rolled across the ground, over Yami.

"Get the hell off of me!" He shouted as he shoved them off and attempted to jump up, but he fell back over because the guy he kicked in the groin grabbed him. Bakura hissed in pain when they rolled over Tristan.

"What the hell?" Tristan shouted and pushed them off of him. He jumped up and roundhouse kicked the guy Duke was fighting. The guy fell down to the ground in an oomph. Tristan winced, because he heard the guy's ribs crack. Another guy came up behind him and barred his arm over Tristan's neck. He gasped for air.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can't breathe? Let me help you." He twirled Tristan around and punched him in the stomach. Tristan went down again. In a fit of rage, Duke took that guy down with a flying kick and then jumped down on him.

"Don't hurt Tristan again, bastard!" Then the rolling Bakura and Blood tripped Duke. He swore hard as he went down.

"Sorry." Bakura grunted, and then they tripped one of the Bloods who fell over on them. "Ugh! Shit!" The guy took the moment of distraction and rolled back over on Bakura and started punching him over and over again. Joey brought his arms down on the head of a guy who was about to punch Ryou, who was still trying to get Jamie to calm down so he could carry her away. He dropped down like a stone.

"Thanks man." Ryou said to Joey as he pulled Jamie farther away, and then Joey kicked a guy in the chest. He dropped out cold. Marik, who had been going back and forth with the leader, tackled the guy holding Bakura and beat him completely senseless. They all turned to the leader, who was wiping blood off of his face from Marik's last punch.

"I hope you've learned something here." Marik and Yami said icily.

"Never ever." Tristan said, wiping the blood off of his face as he stood up.

"Mess with us." Duke and Joey said as everyone but Ryou and Jamie made a circle around him. They all pulled back as punched him at the same time. He fell to the ground.

"Ass." Bakura said as he kicked the unconscious body. They all went over to Jamie who was still crying into Ryou's arms.

"I'm sorry! –sob- I should have changed my outfit before I left! –sob- I forgot you lived in Blood territory! –sob-" They all hugged her.

"It's okay Jamie. Let's get inside." Bakura said. Ryou picked her up bridal style and they all went back to the house.

"JAMIE!!" Iboni shouted as she jumped up and ran to Jamie.

"I'm -sniffle- fine Iboni. You don't need to –sniffle- worry about me. You should get them –sniffle- cleaned up."

"Oh my Ra! Are you guys okay? You should have let me come!" Iboni said. Malik jumped up and kissed Marik, then brought him to the bathroom to fix him up. Yugi hugged Yami and pulled him towards the bathroom to clean the cuts on his face. Seto looked over at Joey and said. "You look like a dog that got in a fight with a cat on steroids." Joey plopped down next to him.

"Really? The last time I got in a fight, I was told I looked like you."  
"Ooh. Diss." They laughed. Duke and Tristan looked at each other, then slapped each other five.

"Battle scars!" Tristan said. Duke laughed. Iboni ran her hand over the cuts on Bakura's arms, then his neck, and she touched his split lip.

"Are you okay? Really?"  
"I am, yeah."

"Thank you for saving Jamie." She hugged him. Bakura was surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem." Ryou carried Jamie up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to change out of your bloody snakehead colored clothing."  
"That would be nice." She giggled. He opened the door to his room.

"Don't mind the mess." He said casually as he set her down on his bed. She looked all around her. The walls were painted black, but there were posters covering almost every inch of his wall. The posters were for Linkin Park, 3 Days Grace, Simple Plan, Taking Back Sunday, OTEP, Anthrax, Muse, Bloodsimple, and Dead Rage. Clothes littered the blood red carpet. His computer was on, and it was playing I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance.

"I guess you aren't as innocent as people think you are."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Does the theme of my room bother you?" Ryou turned around to look at her.

"No. I'm just surprised, I like all these bands too!" He smiled at her and turned back to his dresser. He pulled out a black shirt with a millennium eye in the middle, and a pair of baggy red shorts. He tossed them towards her, and she caught them. Ryou just stood there for a minute.

"Um, privacy please?" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ryou blushed and left the room. He walked down the stairs. Everyone else was already in the living room. They were all laughing because Joey had just put his feet in Seto's lap and he had throw Joey to the ground. Now Joey was yelling at Seto.

"Don't kill each other in my house please!" Ryou said.

"Ryou!" They all shouted.

"Yeah, hi." Ryou noticed they all had diet cokes in their hands. "Where'd you get the cokes?" He asked.

"Oh, Kura here got them for us." Iboni said and she fell over on him.

"Got anymore?" Ryou asked.

"Sure, here!" Bakura said as he tossed a bottle to Ryou. He opened it and took a big swig. _Something is weird here. _Thought Ryou. _Whatever. _He jumped over the couch and plopped down next to Marik and Malik, who were making out.

"Come on! None of that yet!" Ryou said as he hit Marik in the back of the head. Marik growled at Ryou and pulled Malik into his lap. "So now what are we going to-AH!" Jamie cut Ryou off by jumping onto him.

"We should do karaoke!" Jamie said. Ryou looked at her, she was nestled into him. "Oh, give me some of that!" She grabbed his coke and drank the rest of it.

"Thirsty?" Yami said, and everyone laughed.

"I want to play karaoke!" Yugi shouted.

"Me too!" Joey said from the ground, where he was still lying.

"Sure, why not." Seto said.

"I'll get the machine." Bakura jumped up, and Iboni fell on the ground.

"I was leaning on you!!" She shouted at him and grabbed his leg so he fell down.

"Oh no you didn't!" Bakura said. He crawled over to her and started tickling her.

'Ha! Ha ha! Stop! Ha-ha! Ah!" She rolled over and hid behind Seto.

"Oh no, I am not a human shield. You don't know that I'm the master of tickling, did you?" He grabbed her and started tickling her. Joey jumped up and started tickling Seto.

"Don't be mean to a lady, Kaiba! Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Ha! Get off of me mutt! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Then Yugi jumped on Joey and started tickling him. It became an all out tickle war, everyone tickling whoever they could reach.

"STOP!" Yami yelled. Everyone stopped mid-tickle.

"What? Why?" Bakura asked, his arms on Ryou's sides.

"I don't know, I thought that we should stop before we laugh to death."

"Oh. Good idea." They all stood up and shook off.

"What was I about to do?" Bakura asked.

"Get the karaoke machine!" Jamie squealed.

"Yeah! Karaoke!" Malik chimed in.

"Right. Does anyone want more diet coke?"

"Me!" Everyone shouted and raised their hands at the same time.

"Okay, be right back." Bakura left into the kitchen.

"I swear, if that ever happens again I'm leaving the room." Marik said.

"Oh, grumpy doesn't like tickling?" Tristan teased.

"He loves it when you tickle him when you're having se-" Marik clamped his hand over Malik's mouth.

"They don't need to know that, koi." Everyone else burst out laughing.

"That was something I never needed to know!!" Iboni said between laughs.

"I am so scarred!" Duke giggled.

"Oh, shut up!" Marik yelled, but everyone kept laughing.

"What'd I miss?" Bakura asked as he walked in to see everyone but Marik and Malik rolling on the ground laughing.

"Malik told us Marik likes to be tickled when they're in bed!" Seto shouted through laughs.

"AH! TMI!" Bakura shouted, and threw a bottle of diet coke at Marik.  
"OW!" He shouted.

"Ooh! Diet Coke!" Everyone jumped up and grabbed a bottle, downing it quickly. They all stumbled around.

"I feel funny." Jamie said as she tried and failed to hook up the karaoke machine. Bakura took the cable from her and plugged it into the tv.

"What was in that coke?" Joey said, words slurred.

"Vodka." Bakura said calmly.

"WHAT?!?" 11 sets of eyes turned and glared at him.

"To make it a party! Now, who's up first?"

"Oh! Oh! Me!!" Ryou and Jamie shouted at the same time.

"Why don't you two sing a duet?" Yami suggested.

"Good idea!" Ryou said. Jamie and Ryou whispered to each other for a minute, and then they chose 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence featuring Linkin Park.

Jamie: "how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home"

Ryou: "Wake me up"

Jamie: "Wake me up inside"

Ryou: "I can't wake up"

Jamie: "Wake me up inside"

Ryou: "Save me"

Jamie: "call my name and save me from the dark"

Ryou: "Wake me up"

Jamie: "bid my blood to run"

Ryou: "I can't wake up"

Jamie: "before I come undone"

Ryou: "Save me"

Jamie: "save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe it into me and make me real

bring me to life"

Ryou: "Wake me up"

Jamie: "Wake me up inside"

Ryou: "I can't wake up"

Jamie: "Wake me up inside"

Ryou: "Save me"

Jamie: "call my name and save me from the dark"

Ryou: "Wake me up"

Jamie: "bid my blood to run"

Ryou: "I can't wake up"

Jamie: "before I come undone"

Ryou: "Save me"

Jamie: "save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life"

Ryou: "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"

Jamie: "Free me tonight

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead."

Ryou: "all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"

Jamie: "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything"

Ryou: "without a thought without a voice without a soul"

Jamie: "don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life"

Ryou: "Wake me up"

Jamie: "Wake me up inside"

Ryou: "I can't wake up"

Jamie: "Wake me up inside"

Ryou: "Save me"

Jamie: "call my name and save me from the dark"

Ryou: "Wake me up"

Jamie: "bid my blood to run"

Ryou: "I can't wake up"

Jamie: "before I come undone"

Ryou: "Save me"

Jamie: "save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life"

Ryou: "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"

Jamie: "Bring me to life"  
Everyone burst out clapping.

"I am so not going, now! You guys were too awesome!" Yugi shouted drunkenly. A murmur of 'sames' came from everyone else.

"So now what?" Marik questioned.

Bakura smiled. "We play truth or dare."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

I know it was supposed to be happy but I've been itching to write a fight scene. Love that song! I wanted to show the people at the party that Ryou is hardcore and not as sweet as they thought.

Bakura: I didn't even know that! I've never been in his room before.

Wow. Later!


	3. Happy Birthday Jamie! In real life!

I'm 14 today! Hooray! Celebrating by updating my favorite story…SLEEPOVER! WOO!

Iboni: Stay away from the cake!  
NEVER! ON WITH THE FIC!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OOOH! TRUTH OR DARE! YAYYYYY!" Yugi, Malik and Jamie shouted.

"Are you 3 high?" Joey remarked. Bakura sniggered.

"On sugar."  
"YOU GAVE OUR HIKARIS SUGAR?!?" Marik, and Iboni shouted.

"I figured if it had the same effect on all hikaris that it did on Ryou, we'd have quite the party."  
"I can't stand you sometimes, Bakura!" Marik groaned.

"And I didn't get sugar?" Ryou whined.

"Duh. I knew what I'd have to deal with." Bakura said as he grabbed an empty coke bottle. "Everyone! Circle!" Just about everyone circled around Bakura. He set the bottle in the middle. "I'll start this show." He spun the bottle. It was pointing at Yugi. "Truth or Dare, Yugi?"

"I don't trust you so TRUTH."  
"Who do you like?" Everyone looked expectantly at Yugi. He mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you!" Tristan said. Yugi mumbled again.  
"Come on Yugi! Speak up!" Duke laughed.

"Guys, he said he liked Yami!" Joey shouted drunkenly. They all turned to look at Yami who was lying face down on the ground asleep.

"DAMN IT JOEY!" Yugi tackled Joey.

"Ah! Off! Down boy! Get off of me!" Seto, Duke and Tristan all grabbed Yugi and hauled him off of Joey.

"Speaking of Pharaoh, can you wake him up?" Ryou asked.

"Sure, watch this it's hilarious." Yugi snuck over to Yami. He got close to his ear and shouted. "Ah! Yami help me! Dartz is raping me!!" Yugi jumped back and Yami jumped up.

"Where? Where? I'll kill him! Where is he?! What? Damn it Yugi, you did that again, didn't you?" Everyone giggled.

"Join the circle!" Iboni called out. Yami sat down next to Yugi and Yugi grabbed the bottle. He spun it. It landed on…Seto.

"Seto. Truth or Dare?" Yugi asked.

"Ugh. Dare. You don't scare me." Seto replied. Yugi smiled evilly.  
"I dare you to make out with Joey for 2 full minutes."  
"WHAT!" Joey shouted and started to get up. Marik and Malik grabbed him and pinned him down. "Shit! No! Don't make me do this!"  
"Fine." Seto got up and sat on top of Joey. Marik and Malik let go as Seto started to make out with Joey. Joey was struggling, but Seto was much stronger than him. After two minutes, Seto stood up, wiped his mouth, and said. "My turn." He spun the bottle and it landed on Bakura. "Bakura." He said. "Truth or Dare."

"I don't feel like getting up so Truth."  
"Chicken." Yami coughed.

"Shut up Pharaoh."

"Who in this room do you think is the hottest?" Seto asked. Bakura looked around for a minute, until he came up with his response.

"Iboni. Definitely Iboni." Iboni blushed bright red. "It seems I spin again." He spun the bottle and it landed on Malik. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare!" He squeaked.

"Pole dance." Bakura said as he pointed towards an architectural support beam.

"Okay!" He jumped up before Marik could grab him. He started dancing around on the pole. To piss Marik off, everyone started whistling and clapping and throwing dollar bills.

"Damn it! Stop whistling at my boyfriend!" Marik growled. Malik finished and jumped into Marik's lap..

"Sorry honey, I never back down from a dare. Now where's that bottle?" Malik grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin.

"Yami! Truth or Dare?"

"Huh?" Yami looked up, he had been zoning out.

"Truth or Dare?" Malik asked again with a giggle.

"Oh, um Dare, I guess." Malik thought for a minute.

"Kiss Yugi!"

"What? He can't, I mean, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to!" Yugi squeaked, turning bright red.

"Okay." Yami said.

"WHAT?" Yugi squealed. Yami grabbed Yugi's head and pulled it towards his own. The kiss was soft at first, but getting more and more passionate by the second.

"GET A ROOM!" Iboni and Jamie shouted at the same time.

"I'd be glad to! Ryou?"  
"Upstairs, 4th door to the left in the right hallway."  
"Thanks." Yami picked Yugi up and walked upstairs.

"Why the hell did you send them to MY ROOM?" Bakura shouted.

"I don't want to hear that and I'm sure as hell not sending them to my room. Ryou explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I will get you back for this!" Bakura declared.

*Let's go to Yugi and Yami…*

Yugi had his legs wrapped around Yami's torso, and his arms around Yami's neck. They were making out as Yami walked up the stairs. Yugi pulled away.

"What's wrong Aibou?" Yami asked him, nuzzling his neck.

"Do you really like me, or are you drunk out of your mind?" Yami frowned.

"Aibou, I've been wanting to tell you I love you for a long time. I just never can get the courage to." Yugi smiled at Yami's confession.

"I love you too." And they started to make out again.

*Back downstairs for a minute while THAT progresses*

"I wonder what they're doing up there." Iboni said.

"Well they could be having sex…" Malik said.

"Ah!" Everyone shouted.

"Malik sweetie, you really need to learn to control your mouth!" Marik said.

"So…scarred…by mental images. Ah!" Duke said while he twitched.

"I don't think Yami or Yugi has it in him." Joey stated. Everyone turned slowly to look at him.

"I'm not even going there." Seto said.

"Ugh, same." Everyone else said near simultaneously.

"Well, Yami can't really Truth or Dare someone, so I guess Malik gets to spin again." Ryou stated. Malik squealed in delight and grabbed the bottle. It spun around and around until it landed on Joey.

"Truth or Dare" Malik shouted.

"Dare." Joey said with a sigh.

"You. Seto. Closet. 30 minutes. Starting NOW."

"AGAIN WITH MONEYBAGS? NO WAY!" Seto smirked.

"Puppy is afraid to be alone with me?"  
"Shut up!!!" Joey shouted.

"You have to do the dare."

"Fine." Joey got up and walked to the closet, then turned to glare at Seto. "Well, are you coming or not?" He said sharply. Seto chuckled and walked over to the closet.

"Won't you get the door for me, puppy?"

"I'm not a puppy and you can open the damned door yourself!" Joey said and then opened the door and stomped in. Seto laughed and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

*To Yugi and Yami*

They were both close to naked. Yugi was lying on the bed while Yami kissed him all over. Suddenly Yami jumped up. Yugi whimpered at the sudden leaving.

"Why'd you get up?"

"Just looking for something…" He pulled open a drawer and moved something's around. "Aha! Bakura, you dirty bastard!" He pulled out a tube of lube. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt." Yugi nodded.  
"I want to love you with every part of me."

*To the Truth or Dare-ers. (Because I'm not writing the lemon. Use your imaginations…)*

Iboni had just kissed Bakura on a dare, and now she was going to spin the bottle. Suddenly the heard Yugi shout.

"YES! OH YES! MORE!" Shock crossed everyone's faces. The first one to snap out of it was Bakura.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE HAVING SEX! IN MY BED! RYOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Bakura jumped towards Ryou, who got up and ran away.

"No! Bad Bakura!" Iboni jumped up and tackled him. Bakura landed on his back, with Iboni lying on top of him. They just stayed like that for a minute, when suddenly they started to kiss again. Tristan and Duke whistled.

*Into the closet with Joey and Seto while the rest of this was happening*

"Stay on your freaking side of the closet." Joey said as he sat down. Seto shut the door and sat down right next to Joey.

"Now why would I do that?" Joey jumped up and pressed himself against the wall on the other side.

"Listen, man. I've had to much vodka/coke for this. I really don't want to do anything that would hurt me later."  
"Why would it hurt you?" Seto inquired.

"Because I really, really, REALLY like you and I don't want you to make moves on me just because you're drunk and then be mean about it tomorrow."  
"Joey, I haven't had any alcohol."

"What?" Joey looked confused.

"I tasted the vodka in the coke and stopped drinking after the first sip. I'm sober. And I really, really, really like you two." Seto said as he stood up. He crossed the closet in two steps and the two of them kissed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TADA! YAY! Im going to go enjoy my birthday presents now! I got Rockband and a keyboard! BYE!

Iboni: Damn it how much cake did you eat! Ah!

*HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMIE!!*


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, chappy 4 of SLEEPOVER!!

Iboni: Are you high?

On happy! I saw 13 the musical on Broadway today and OMG it's amazing why does it have to CLOSE!!! WAA

Iboni: Wow. Anyways, Jamie doesn't own most of this except for me and a new watch she got today from Swatch.

Warning! IMPLIED (as in, not actual) LEMON! Duke ignorance, and drooling Bakura's.

Iboni: On with the fic!

START

*Yami and Yugi*

They laid next to each other, panting.

"That was amazing!" Yugi said.

"It was." Yami agreed. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. They laid still for a minute, when suddenly Yugi assaulted him with kisses.

"Again." He said. Yami looked down at him while he was assaulting Yami's tan body with his lips. Yami just flipped him over and began to rub Yugi's body.

*Seto and Joey rejoin the group*

Joey was up against the wall, his arms wrapped around Seto's head, one leg over him. He moaned as Seto sucked on his neck, marking him as Seto's. Then Seto nibbled Joey's ear, and kissed him across the jaw line, until reaching his lips, where they started to kiss again. The heat went on when they opened up, and fought for dominance with their tongues. They kissed and kissed when suddenly, the door opened. Seto jumped back, slamming into the wall on the other side of the closet. Joey rushed over and asked him if he was okay. Seto nodded, and Joey kissed his head. They looked to the door, where they saw Malik smiling like, well, a drunk guy.

"Thirty minutes is up, boys. Come join the party." They groaned and left the closet.

"Have fun?" Bakura snickered. Joey and Seto shot him the bird at the same time, and sat down in the circle. They took a look around. Iboni was perched in Bakura's lap, tracing patterns on his face. Duke and Tristan were chatting on the side, bored without Joey playing. They looked up and saw he was back, and crawled over to the circle. Jamie was still sugar high, and hanging upside down off of the couch, her head in between Marik and Malik, who had just sat down next to Marik. Ryou was sitting tipsily on the edge off a tiny stool next to Bakura. His eyes were half closed.

"Someone wake Ryou up!" Duke said.

"I got it!" Jamie shouted, and flipped over the couch, and Marik and Malik, and tackled Ryou.

"AH!!" Ryou screamed as he fell backwards.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Jamie said as she turned her head slightly and smiled at him (In a very cute manner, I might add). He sighed as he pushed her off of him and sat up. Jamie pouted. "Roo! That's not nice!" Everyone in the circle burst out laughing.

"Roo?" Seto said between laughs. Jamie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry J, I'm just tired since SOMEONE put vodka in the cokes." Ryou said. Bakura grinned evilly.

"Well, how about one of the newest love birds spins the bottle?" Marik suggested. Joey grabbed the bottle.

"My pleasure." He spun it, and it landed on Duke.

"Truth or Dare?" Joey asked.

"Dare." Duke said confidently. As Joey opened his mouth to say something, they heard Yugi screamed. Another horrified, silent, twitching minute passed until Joey started grinning evilly.

"Puppy, I don't like the look on your face." He sighed. Joey looked at Duke.

"I dare you to go into the room Yugi and Yami are in." Duke's eyes widened.

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME!"

"You have to." Ryou pointed out.

"Ugh, crap you're right." Duke stood up, as did everyone else. They wanted to see his face when he ran out. They all walked up the stairs. Duke took a deep breath and walked into the room. He stopped right before he walked in.

"I will get you back Joey."

***

Yugi and Yami were lying on the bed panting when they heard the door open and close.

"Hello?" Yami said.

"Sorry." Duke said. "It was a dare." Yugi laughed.

"You should be grateful for your timing. We just finished." Yugi said.

"Who said we were finished?" Yami growled and flipped Yugi on top of him. As they began to go at it again Duke was paralyzed in place, unable to look away no matter how hard he tried. The door opened again and Tristan walked in.

"Duke you can come out no-OH MY GOD!" Tristan put his head into Duke's shoulder. Duke's head twisted sideways.

"I didn't know Yugi could bend that way." He said. Iboni opened the door, took one look at what was going on, grabbed the two of them and pulled them out. Tristan didn't even move his head out from Duke's shoulder, and Duke's eye started twitching.

"That. Was. So. Wrong." He said. Everyone else but Bakura and Tristan laughed.

"They're having sex. In my bloody bed!" He muttered under his breath as he stomped downstairs. "I'm going to sleep!" He called out. A minute later, when everyone was recovered, they went downstairs to find Bakura curled up and snoring in his sleeping bag. Everyone laughed.

"OMG! Look! He's drooling!" Jamie whispered, pointing at his mouth where a string of drool was. They all had fits of giggles.

"Ryou." Malik whispered. "Do you have the stuff?" Ryou nodded.

"Hell yeah." He whispered. "Help me go get it." The two of them went into the kitchen to get some things, and everyone else sat down and whispered to each other, curious about what was going on.

"What do you think their going to do?" Jamie whispered. "Whatever it is, I want to help!"  
"I just hope they don't hurt Kura." Iboni whispered back.

"You finally got him!" Jamie whispered excitedly.

"Yeah. I know! Maybe you're next." Iboni whispered.

"Shut up!" Jamie whispered loudly, hitting Iboni lightly on the back of her head with her hand. Seto was playing with Joey's fingers, kissing each one.

"So, are we going out?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I believe we are." Seto whispered back. Joey grinned goofily. "So what do you think they're going to do to Bakura?"

"I dunno, but it's gonna be hilarious." Joey whispered. Seto nodded in agreement. Marik had fallen asleep on the couch. Tristan had noticed.

"5 bucks says they torture Marik too." Tristan whispered. Duke nodded.

"And we're going to help, right?"

"Duh!" Just then Ryou and Malik walked in with tons of shaving cream, permanent marker, and a few air horns. Tristan stood up.

"I like where this is going!" He whispered, slightly evilly.

"Alright everyone." Malik whispered. "Gather round!" Everyone who wasn't asleep stood up and grouped around them. Ryou smiled mischievously.

"Here's the plan"

END

TaDa! I know it's short, but I love this story and feel a compulsion to update it. I'm starting another story after reading one by another author. So my main projects will be the new story (revealed tonight or tomorrow), this, and Why Won't You Let Me Die? I'll update At the Stroke of Midnight probably once every week or two. Or three. Or 10. (No, 3 max.)

Iboni: Bye! And review, or go to the shadow realm!!


	5. Chapter 5

Iboni: My hikari is asleep right now, so I think I'm going to write the next chapter!! I hope you like it! On with MY fic chapter!

START

"Ready?" Malik whispered. Everyone nodded. Tristan and Duke grabbed a small table and put it over Bakura's head. Jamie prepped the first air horn and tossed another one to Iboni, who prepped that one. Seto completely covered Bakura in shaving cream. Ryou and Joey were slowly taking Marik's shirt off so they could draw on him with permanent marker. Scratch that, they were drawing a bra on him with the permanent markers. Seto went over to Marik with the shaving cream and put it on Marik's hair.

"Malik, come over here." Seto whispered.

"What's up?" Malik whispered.

"Rub that into his hair." Seto whispered, pointing to the globs of shaving cream in Marik's mess of blonde hair. Malik nodded and got to work. Iboni and Jamie filled up a bunch of water balloons and tied them all to a string. They gave them to Duke and Tristan who strung them above Bakura's table and Marik's head.

"I think that's good!" Ryou whispered. They all gathered in between them. Jamie and Iboni crept up right next to the two of them and pulled the tabs on air horns.

"Cover your ears!" They both whispered at once. Everyone else clapped their hands over their ears and Iboni and Jamie let them rip.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted. Bakura slammed into the table and it flipped over.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!?" Marik shouted as water balloons started to rain on him.

"My head!" Bakura moaned. He looked down and saw he was completely covered in shaving cream. He rubbed his head and looked over at Marik. Marik was screaming.

"IS THIS PERMANENT? DID YOU DRAW A BRA ON ME IN PERMANENT MARKER? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Iboni backed up. "WHO DREW ON ME!?" He shouted.

"Iboni." Jamie said as Iboni walked by her. Iboni handed her the air horn. Marik and the now standing Bakura stalked towards her. When they got close, she pulled the air horns from behind her back and blasted them. "EVERYONE! RUN!" She shouted. She and everyone else scattered.

"Damn. My head hurts." Bakura said.

"What happened?" Marik asked.

"They put a table over my head and blasted the air horn." Bakura said.

"You look like a shaving cream monster." Marik giggled. Bakura stuck his tongue out a Marik.

"You're not that much better, shaving cream head permanent bra man!"

"Say that to my-OW!" Marik grabbed his side. There was a glob of Jello where his hands were.

"You just got hit by Jell-OW!" Bakura had just gotten a hit of Jello to the face.

"OW!"  
"OW!"  
"OW!"  
"OW! CUT IT OUT!!" The Jello stopped. Malik walked out of the kitchen, hands up. Iboni followed him in a similar pose.

"Sorry." Iboni said.

"You two were asleep, and sleeping people get pranked!" Malik said.

"I think I'm going to make everyone pay. How about you?" Bakura said.

"Yes, I'll help you with tha-PUT SOME PANTS ON DEAR RA!" Marik pointed at Yami and Yugi who were walking downstairs in their boxers. Yami flipped Marik off.

"Like half of you don't sleep like this." Yami said.

"What are you two doing?" Joey asked, since the rest of the gang had reassembled to see what was going on.

"Re joining the party! What does it look like?" Yami said again.

"And I wanted to get in my pajamas, hence the lack of clothes." Yugi said. The two of them went to their bags and started getting their pajamas out.

"YOU HAD SEX IN MY BED!!!!!!" Bakura shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" He charged Yami and Yugi. Yami laughed and opened a shadow portal.

"Bad Yami!" Iboni scolded, and reopened the portal. Bakura walked out and shivered. Iboni gave him a kiss. Yugi raised his eyebrow.

"What's we miss?"

"Well, Joey and Seto went into a closet for 30 minutes and made out, Iboni and Bakura are together, and we just pranked Malik and Bakura." Ryou explained.

"We missed the prank?" Yugi said. The hikaris had been planning the prank for a while.

"Don't worry." Duke said.

"I got the whole thing on camera!" Seto said as he held up a video camera.

"NO!!!!" Bakura and Marik shouted.

"Deal." Joey said. Yami and Yugi laughed.

"Okay, Marik, let's go shower this crap off." Bakura said. "You all can change into whatever the hell you're sleeping in, and then we'll continue our game of Truth or Dare." They all agreed and Marik and Bakura walked away.

"Roo!" Jamie whispered. "Yugi! Malik! Over here!" They came over to her.

"What's up?" Ryou asked.

"Stay quiet, and follow me." Jamie said. They nodded and crept quietly out of the room.

"Where'd our hikaris go?" Iboni asked Yami. He shrugged.

"Doing something. They'll be back." Yami said. Seto was sitting across the couch, wearing a pair of shorts. And that's it. Joey walked up to Seto wearing a silk pajama set, pants and a shirt, that had little dogs on them. Seto patted the couch next to him. Joey smiled and sat down next to him, snuggling close.

"Um, Duke?" Tristan said.

"What's up?" Duke asked. He turned to face Tristan as he took his shirt off.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Tristan asked.

"Sure." They walked into the closet for a chat.

*With the Hikaris*

"So what's up?" Yugi whispered as he slid into his pajamas.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Ryou asked as he buttoned his pants up.

"I want to get back to the party!" Malik said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I have sugar." Jamie said. The three of them stuck their hands out like starving children. Jamie pulled out a four pound bag of sugar. Straight, pure, sugar. The others eyes got huge. "A pound each!" Jamie ripped open the bag and poured out a pound in each of their hands. The four of them dropped to the ground and started eating it like they hadn't eaten in years. When they finished, they all stood up, twitching.

"Sugar rush countdown?" Jamie asked.

"10." Ryou said.

"9." Yugi.

"8." Malik.

"7." Jamie.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They shouted. They burst into the living room and ran around in circles. Bakura and Marik walked downstairs in towels, their hair hanging damp around their eyes.

"Who gave them sugar?!?!?" Yami demanded.

"Wasn't me!" Everyone said at the same time. Bakura reached out and grabbed Ryou.

"Where did you get the sugar?" He asked.

"Bag! Bag! Biiiiig bag of sugar! PURE SUGAR BAG!! Jamie! JAMIE BROUGHT SUGAR! WEEEEEE!" The non-high people looked at Jamie. She was spinning around in a circle.

"Ha! The world is all swirling!!" Jamie said. A thump came from the closet. Yugi and Malik ran up to the closet and opened it.

"AH!" Duke and Tristan shouted. They had been making out, and were scared at the rush of hyper bodies coming into the closet.

"What are you doing?! HUH?? IS IT FUN?!" Malik squealed.

"Tristan and Duke! Sitting in a tree!!" Yugi sang. Ryou ran into the closet.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" He shouted. Jamie stopped spinning and jumped on everyone in the closet.

"Help us!!" Duke and Tristan shouted from underneath the hikaris. The yamis all grabbed their hikaris and pulled them out of the closet by their ears.

"OWWW!" The hikaris all shouted.

"Well, now that that's over." A now clothed Bakura said. "Let's play some more truth or dare."  
END  
-Yawn- What happened? Why are you writing in a word document? And it's titled sleepover?

Iboni: I wrote the 5th chapter for sleepover.

Oh. Let me read it. -reads chapter. Wow! Drunk and sugar high? That's a scary combo! I wish I could eat a pound of sugar, but no…at least I can in fiction! I approve, I'll put it up on .

Iboni: Thanks Jamie! And you, reader, review, or you go to the shadow realm!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm trying to update all of my stories today. I didn't go to school because I was sick this morning but I couldn't go on the computer until 5 because of my parents. Anyways, enjoy! On with the fic!

START

The yamis all pushed their hikaris down to sit. The hikaris all bounced up and down in their seats.

"So who should spin next?" Bakura said.

"Either Yami or Yugi since they've been…out of the game for a while." Marik said. Yami took the bottle.

"I haven't spun yet, so allow me." Yami flicked his wrist and the bottle spun. It landed on Marik.

"Truth or Dare?" Yami said evilly.

"Um…dare I guess." Marik said.

"You have a date with the karaoke machine. I choose the song." Yami got up and went over to the karaoke machine, and started it up.

"Alright." Marik got up, leaving Malik under watch of Seto, and took the microphone. The music started. "Ah, you bitch!" He exclaimed.

"Start singing!" Yami shouted. Marik sighed.

"I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World

Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie

You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain

Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky

You Can Touch, You Can Play

You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation." Everyone laughed super hard and Marik got so pissed off he chucked the microphone at Yami. Yami yelped and let go of Yugi, who jumped up and started running around. The other yamis tried to grab him, causing them all to drop their grips on their sugar high hikaris. Everyone was chasing each other while the music played forgotten in the background.

"THERE'S SUGAR IN HERE!" Yugi's voice came from upstairs. Ryou, Malik and Jamie darted up into Ryou's room. When everyone else followed, they saw the hikaris eating chocolate from underneath Ryou's bed.

"Oh shit." Tristan said.

"That's an understatement." Iboni said.

"I think we all need to go hide for an hour or two until the sugar rush wears off." Bakura said as they walked slowly out the door.

"Agreed." Joey said.

"Should we split up?" Duke asked.

"Yes, but make sure someone who knows shadow magic is with someone who doesn't. Dark energy binds may prove useful." Marik said. Seto smirked.

"I can protect myself and Joey without your stupid magic. Let's go puppy." Seto grabbed Joey's hand and ran to the attic.

"Anyways, let's split." Yami said. They all nodded and went their separate ways. Let the crazed hikari hunt them down, they were ready!

END  
There you go! Sleepover, number 6! I hope you liked it! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh RA! It's been wayyyyy to long. Writer's block is a bitch. You probably don't care for a long update on me, so…I own nothing but Iboni and Jamie. Enjoy!!

Iboni: On with the fic!!

START

Bakura, Iboni, Duke and Tristan were all sitting quietly in the attic. **CRASH!**

"What was that?!" Duke whisper-shouted. Bakura and Tristan shrugged.

"Sugar high hikaris running around the house?" Iboni suggested.

"Oh yeah…the reason we're hiding up here." Duke said. **CRASH!**

"What the hell?" Tristan whispered. "Why do they keep crashing into things?" Bakura sighed.

"A side effect of sugar…" At that moment, the door to the attic popped open. Ryou's head popped up. He leaned down and shouted.

"GUYS! I FOUND SOME!" Then he jumped into the attic, followed by Yugi, Malik and finally Jamie.

"AW! HE'S NOT HERE!" Malik and Yugi both shouted, and jumped out of the attic. Jamie and Ryou walked towards them.

"Guys, chill out or we'll have to hurt you. And we don't want to hurt you." Iboni said. Ryou and Jamie glanced at each other with evil smiles. They stood perfectly still.

"Um, if they're sugar high then why are they standing so still?" Duke asked.

"I've seen this." Bakura sighed. "Ryou has been able to stand perfectly still for an hour and then randomly ju-AH! CRAP!" He shouted as he tumbled to the ground underneath Ryou. "Get him off of me!" He shouted.

"Kind of busy!" Iboni shouted. She was rolling on the ground with Jamie.

"You idiots! Help us!" Bakura shouted at Duke and Tristan, who were hiding in a corner. Tristan and Duke nodded, and jumped on the hikaris. After a few more moments of struggling, Tristan and Duke got Ryou and Jamie pinned to the ground.

"Aw!! We were having FUN!" Jamie whined.

"I think the sugar should wear off soon." Iboni said.

"NO! I don't want the sugar to leave!" Ryou said.

"Yep, full sentences. In about…5, 4, 3, 2, now." Bakura said. Jamie and Ryou fell asleep. Everyone else sighed.

"Thank Ra!" Iboni said, and they all started to drag the two sleeping teens out of the attic.

*MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF THE HOUSE*

"Yugi, please, just chill out and sit down." Yami said, his hands in front of his body. Yugi was jumping up and down.

"I got sugar! I can't sit! Or chill! Just fun! FUN FUN FUN!!!" Yugi tackled Yami and sat on top of him. "See? FU-" Yugi fell asleep.

"Finally!" Yami said, picking Yugi up and carrying him downstairs.

*IN YET ANOTHER PART OF THE HOUSE AT THE SAME TIME*

"Let me go!!!!!!!" Malik whined.

"Nope." Seto said. Seto had pinned Malik to the ground, and Malik was attempting to get free.

"Joey!! I bet you want to help me!" Malik said.

"Why would I want to help you?" Joey asked.

"Well come over here and I'll tell you." Malik said. Joey knelt down and put his ear next to Malik's mouth. Malik whispered something, and a violent blush sprang across Joey's face.

"Really?!?" He asked, his voice getting higher pitched. Malik smiled.

"Yep. Their all yours for the weekend." He said. Joey's nose started to bleed.

"Seto! You have to let him go!" Joey said.  
"No." Seto replied.  
"Trust me. You HAVE to!" Joey insisted.

"I'm not letting him go, puppy." Seto said coolly. Joey made a frustrated noise, and tackled Seto off of Malik. Malik jumped up.

"FREEDOM!" He shouted, and started to run. He collided into Marik, who wrapped his arms so tightly around Malik that he couldn't move.

"Where do you think your going?" Marik asked. Malik struggled, and failed, to get free.

"To find YOU!" He said. "Now lemme go lemme go lemme goooo-" He nodded off. Marik smirked. He looked over at the two shocked teens on the floor.

"Oh, you didn't know?" He said sarcastically. "They tire out easily, you just need to wait." He chuckled darkly, and walked away to rejoin all the others. Seto turned to Joey.

"What is it Malik offered you anyways?" He asked. Joey leaned over and whispered into his ear. Seto turned bright red. "You are one dirty puppy, you know that?"

END  
I think this was cute-ish/fluff-ish/filler-ish but what ever. I think the story has one or two more chapters to it.

REVIEW!!!! I'll love you forever if you do.

Iboni: Good bye everyone, see you next time!


	8. The End!

It's so sad! It's the last chapter of Sleepover!

Iboni: And I liked this story too.

All the other characters of Sleepover: Yeah. It didn't suck

Oh shut up! I own myself and Iboni and that's about it. On with the fic!

START

Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Jamie were still asleep, and wouldn't wake up soon. Yawns rippled through the room.

"Sleep?" Joey drowsily suggested, his head rolling. Seto yawned again and nodded. The two of them curled up in Seto's sleeping bag and Joey fell asleep immediately, with his head on Seto's chest. Seto smiled, kissed the top of his head, and fell asleep as well. Duke and Tristan dragged their sleeping bags next to each other and laid down. Sleep claimed them as soon as they said good night. Yami laid down next to where Yugi had been placed on one of the couches, and held him close. He too fell asleep. Iboni set Jamie down on the other couch, and Ryou was placed by Bakura next to the couch on the floor. Iboni and Bakura smiled at each other, then walked up to Ryou's room to sleep on the bed, considering the…events that Bakura's had seen earlier that night. They where also asleep very quickly. A hush fell over the house, and all the occupants slept soundly.

***

**Thunk!**

"AH!" Ryou shouted as a body fell on him. He stopped screaming when he saw it was Jamie.

"Oh, Ra! I'm so sorry Roo! I was asleep!" She whispered, rolling off of him.

"It's okay, you had no control over where you roll in your sleep." He whispered back. Jamie got back up and the couch and it was quiet for a minute.

"Roo, you still awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Do you want to come up here? The floor can't be comfortable." Ryou blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Jamie.

"No, really, I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Come up here or I'm coming down there!" Ryou didn't move. Jamie rolled off the couch again and curled up next to him.

"Fine!" He whispered. She smirked as she got back on the couch. Ryou climbed up next to her. She curled up next to him again, and fell asleep. Ryou watched her for a bit, but sleep claimed him again.

***

Ryou yawned, and tried to get up but found two arms wrapped around his waist. He looked at the owner of said arms to find the rest of Jamie snuggled in close to him. He tried to move again, and she pulled him closer.

"No! Stayyyyy!" She moaned into him, burying her face in his chest. He chuckled.

"Jamie, I want to get up." He whispered, considering everyone else was asleep.

"Not moving. Hangover." She groaned, nudging her head farther into his chest.

"Let me get up and I'll make you black coffee." He whispered. She sighed.

"Carry me?" She asked. He smiled, and pulled her hands off of him. He scooped her up and went into the kitchen. He looked down at her to see that she had fallen back asleep in the minute long walk to the kitchen. He kicked the door open and walked in. Smiling lightly, he set her down in a chair. Ryou brushed a strand of air off of her face. He kissed the top of her head, and went to make coffee. A giggle came from behind him. He turned to see Jamie with her hand against her head where he kissed it.

"Your so cute!! I love you too!" She said. Ryou smiled and kept making the coffee. Once he put the pot into the coffee maker, he went back over to Jamie. He wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head and caught his lips in hers. It wasn't a sexy thing, just a cute little kiss.

"And there we go! I told you Ryou would get someone tonight!" Marik said. Malik groaned and pressed his hands to his temples.

"Must you shout? I had too much coke last night!" He shouted, and winced. Marik chuckled.

"Gotta love the fast metabolism. I had my hangover while I was asleep." Ryou nodded.

"Same." He went back over to the coffee and poured out 2 cups. He handed one to Jamie, whose head was currently on the table. The next one he handed to Malik, who sat down next to Jamie in a similar fashion. "How do you want it?" He asked Marik.

"I'll do it." He took his cup and poured a very small amount of coffee in it. Then he poured in a LOT of cream and scooped in a bunch of spoonfuls of sugar.

"Well that's interesting." Ryou commented. Marik smirked.

"You're just jealous because if you did that you would spaz." Ryou stuck his tongue out at Marik. He swirled a small amount of cream into his, then grabbed a few packets of Splenda and dumped them in. As Marik was about to comment, Yugi went running through the kitchen in the direction of the bathroom. A few moments later Yami dashed after him.

"Someone hasn't had a drink before." Marik said.

"I think it's sweet how Yami came running after him." Ryou said.

"People would think that you're the gay one of the two of us." Marik said. Ryou stuck his tongue out. Jamie dragged her head up off the table, smile at Ryou, and went for the coffee. Then she went for the bathroom.

"Yugi's in there!" Marik shouted at her. She turned and bolted for the upstairs bathroom.

"Why don't you go be sweet?" Marik said sarcastically. Ryou flipped him off and ran after Jamie. Malik looked up.

"Are you going to barf too?" Marik asked him. Malik shook his head and took a big swig of coffee. Then he stumbled out to start packing his stuff.

"Ugh." Joey groaned. He sat up to find a certain CEO missing. "Seto? Where are you?" Tristan sighed.

"He told me to tell you he's on the roof. He woke me up at FOUR to tell me that, and I couldn't fall back asleep."  
"Shut upppp!" Duke groaned, and he slammed a pillow on his head. Joey got up and wandered around, looking for a path to the roof. He found himself upstairs. He opened the first door to find Iboni and Bakura making out on the bed.

"Sorry!!!" He squealed and shut the door. He moved on to the next room. There was an open window. He went to the window to see a trellis that could be used to climb to the roof. He swung out onto the trellis and climbed up to see Seto asleep on the roof. He crawled next to him.

"Why did you fall asleep on the roof, idiot."

"Because I was tired but I wanted to watch the sunrise. I always do." Seto said, not opening his eyes. Joey jumped.

"Cheese louise! You scared the crap out of me!" Seto just laughed and pulled his puppy into a hug.

***

Marik walked out of the door carrying a sleeping Malik in his arms.

"It was fun. We should do it again soon, but with less JELLO and SHAVING CREAM." He said. Everyone but him and Bakura (and the sleeping people) laughed.

"I would think you would care more about the permanent marker bra." Yami choked out between laughs. Marik just walked out of the house, got into his car, and drove away. A limo pulled around the corner.

"Puppy! Our ride is here!" Seto called to him. Joey came running out of the kitchen holding a stack of pancakes.

"Awesome!!! Thanks Ryou bye!!" He dashed outside and into the limo. Seto sighed.

"Crazy. Thanks Ryou, I had fun." He said. His chauffer came and got Joey's bags, and Seto walked to the limo with his bags in his hands. After all the bags were put into the trunk, Seto joined his puppy in the limo. The chauffer climbed in the front seat, and they were off.

"Bye boys." Iboni and Jamie said at the same time, then each kissed their new boyfriends on the cheeks. Bakura and Ryou both blushed. Duke and Tristan waved to everyone and left with Iboni and Jamie, to keep them from getting into more trouble. Yami, holding up a barely conscious Yugi, started to go to the door.

"Yugi and I are going to get going now. Thanks." Yami said. Bakura stood in the doorway, blocking their path.

"Pharaoh, you aren't going anywhere until you CLEAN MY BED!!!!!"

END

Tada! The end of Sleepover! Did you like it? Please tell me you liked it.

Iboni: If you liked it, review to tell her! She won't shut up if you don't!  
:P Meanie. Bye!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: Bye!


End file.
